


May I have this dance

by Catsruletheworld



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, shinge, snk - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsruletheworld/pseuds/Catsruletheworld
Summary: Levi feels like he's a lot older than 31. His life has been one hell of a ride so far. When he finally thinks he can settle down and relax, he meets a young artist named Eren. Who is hopeless in dancing the foxtrot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first Attack on titan fic. Recommendations and critiques are welcomed. I do need someone to beta this fic, I plan on making it a long one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!!  
> \--  
> Tumblr for this fic: dancingthefoxtrot45
> 
> \--  
> First few chapters will be a bit of background

     Some would call him a hipster, because he loved listening to records. Behind Levi's cold exterior, he truly was a gentleman. He held doors, always was well groomed and he was a man of his word. His manners were slightly lacking, but other than that, he truly was a gentleman. 

     When Levi was younger, his mother owned an antique shop. The shop was just outside of Paris. Their home wasn't far away so they walked to the shop every morning. When it rained they wore rain boots and skipped in the puddles.  In the winter, they walked all bundled up in puffy coats.  The antique store wasn't too big, there was the front room with all the antiques displayed and the registered. There was a smaller back room which was mostly for storage and such. There was a small oven with a stove top and a sink. Near the far end of the room there was a large window, next to the door. Behind the door was her garden, she loved to tend to the flowers. 

    Her favorites were the blue iris. For her, they symbolized freedom and imagination. Levi was fond of the lily, for him they symbolized hope. Kuchel, Levi's mother, had a green thumb. Whenever she would ask Levi to help tend to the garden, he would argue he had a black thumb. He claimed any plant he touched would die. After months of asking, she finally wore him down and he started gardening with her. 

His mother loved him so much. She always dressed in button ups and slacks, she loved having him look presentable. He loved listening to the old gramophone, especially the song "When summer is gone" by  Jack Hylton and his orchestra. He used to dance the foxtrot with his mother, she loved to dance. His mother was a wonderful woman. 

She would always have fresh flowers in her shop. The trinkets were always cleaned and dusted, thanks to Levi. When they weren't dancing to the gramophone, she would hum along to music boxes playing songs. 

"Levi dear, would you like some tea?" His mother called out. She walked to the front of the store to find him dusting the grandfather clock. The old wooden clock ticking away as he dusted it. 

"Yes please maman, can we have black tea?" Levi asked, not turning from the clock. 

"Of course,Mon ange" she gently replied. Though they spoke fluent French, she liked to make sure Levi practiced his English. Using their beautiful tea set, she brought it the tea. Levi really found comfort in the delicately painted porcelain. It's reminded him of his mother, elegant and lovely. Though her exterior was dainty, that woman had a bite worse than anyone's bark. She was not afraid to knock you down to nothing. She fight for what she believed in. 

With the whistle of the kettle, Levi finished straightening up and walked into the garden. They agreed to leave a small table and two chairs in the center of the garden. This was Levi's favorite spot to practice playing violin. Yes, he loved the sound of the violin over the record players they had in the shop. For his birthday three years ago, his mother surprised him with a violin. They were by no means rich. Levi's father left them when he was born and he took most of their money. He sometimes resents it, maybe if he wasn't born his father would've stayed. Mother would have had a better life. 

When ever he talked to her about it, she says "Levi, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn't give you up for all the money in the world. Yes,  my life would've been different, but I doubt I would've been this happy." He grabbed his violin and headed out to the garden, his mother already seated.  He began to play "Somewhere over the rainbow",  
Kuchel sat quietly and listened to the melody of the violin.  
"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true." She softly sang as Levi played. He loved hearing his mother sing along as he played. 

As the song came to its end, she poured Levi a cup of tea and he sat down. 

"Levi, it's sounds wonderful. You really are talented." She said with a sigh. 

"Thank you maman." 

They drank their tea and spoke about customers. 

"Levi, it's almost Christmas. You know what that means right?" She asked, taking a sip of tea to hide her smile. 

"It means I'm becoming an old fart." He said with a scowl. 

"You're only going to be 16, but keep scowling like that and you'll have wrinkles by the age of 20." She said lifting his cheeks to make him smile. 

"Tch. So now, I'm going to be old and wrinkly, great." He sarcastically replied. 

After they finished their tea, they continued their day like any other. As Levi was aimlessly wondering around the store, he noticed his gramophone was gone. 

"Maman, where did the gramophone go?" Levi asked. 

"Oh mon chou, I didn't tell you? A young man came in and insisted on buying it, I tried to convince him to buy something else. He simply wouldn't listen." She said to him. Bringing him into a hug. "I'm sorry, I couldn't keep it."

All Levi could say was "oh, alright." 

"Next time we go to an auction, I'll see if we can get another ok?" She told him, trying to reassure him it would be ok. He nodded and leaned into the hug. 

"Levi dear, will you run home and get my glasses. I must've left them in the kitchen this morning." Kuchel asked. 

"Of course maman." He said as he let go of her.  
Levi had made his way out the door. He zipped his coat and headed out the door.  After a 15 minute walk in the chilly cold, he finally got to the house. After fumbling with the lock, he finally gets inside and spots his mothers glasses. They were on the end table, next to their small couch. The house itself wasn't huge, the living room was connected to the dinning room. The dining room wall opened into the kitchen. Up stairs was a bathroom and 2 bedrooms. The master bedroom had a view of the front lawn and Levi's room had a view of the backyard.

Levi takes the glasses and locks the door, and his way back he sees smoke. Levi wasn't an athlete but he was reasonably fit, but he had never ran so fast in his life. He made it to the shop in 6 minutes. The faint sounds of fire trucks echoed in the distance as he stared in horror. He saw blood and smoke, but that didn't stop him. He ran into the shop, avoiding the fire spreading rapidly, to see his mother lying on the floor.

"Maman get up, we need to get out of here!" Levi yelled he was shocked and his tears blinded him. His mother had been stabbed and she's lying in the middle of her shop. 

"Levi, Mon ange." She whispered but the blood loss was too much. The smoke was clouding around him as he stared at his mothers body. She was gone and he didn't know how to feel. "Maman, don't go." Levi was numb and he didn't even feel the firefighters pull him out.  
They had to restrain him from running back into the building, The rest of the day was a blur, at the hospital, he couldn't even speak. When they finally stopped the fire, the whole shop was burnt to a crisp. The delicate woodwork on the clocks and the old instruments had been destroyed. His mothers beautiful flower garden was only a memory. The irises had died with her. 

The firefighters could identify the cause of the fire, but at the hospital they handed Levi a violin. They said they had recovered it from the backyard, apparently the fire didn't survive long enough to eat it away. Levi just nodded placing the violin next to him, they asked if Levi had anyone at home and he simply nodded. The police arrived and asked him many more questions, he had blocked it out. When he went back to the shop, he sifted through the rubble. Looking for anything to salvage, he walked through what used to be the door. He looked around, his life was shattered. He had everything taken from him in a day. The shop was no longer standing and neither was Levi. He was on his knees in ash, looking for anything. After what felt like hours, he saw a teacup. The handle was broken, but he was not getting rid of it. It was from his mothers tea set, how it survived he had no idea. The next two weeks, Levi wasn't sure he was even alive. He felt like a corpse, living like a zombie. His neighbor Erwin, who was 2 years older, had heard about what happened and insisted he and his mother stayed with him. Erwin was his shoulder to cry on and boy did he cry. When they had the funeral and Levi made sure they had blue irises. The service was full of people and Levi said a few words. He thought it a few words didn't even do her justice, she was so much more. After the burial, he felt so alone. It finally felt real that she was gone and that scared him. He was now sleeping on his mothers room,he didn't want to forget anything about her. He saw something in his mothers closet. 

A reflection of light and he wanted to figure out what it was. He slowly got up and opened her closet, the smell of her perfume still stuck to most of the garments. His eyes were watering and then he saw it. The gramophone and a record player. They had a big bow on them and a card that read "Happy Birthday Levi" he choked back a sob as he looked at it. She saved it for him. He fell to his knees and cried, he missed her so damn much. After what felt like hours of sitting in her closet, Levi heard a knock on the door. He slowly stood up and stared at the broken teacup on her vanity and thought about her. He walked downstairs, thinking it was probably Erwin. He had been coming over everyday to make sure Levi was ok. The knocking got louder and louder, he finally opened the door and gasped. His uncle Kenny, who he had only seen once in his life, was here. His mother never really talked about Kenny, all Levi knew was that he lived in Paris. His mother told him Kenny had done some bad things and that's why we never see him. When Levi was a older, she told him Kenny was part of a gang in the Paris underground. He had been the top dog in his gang colossal. She told Levi, never get involved in gangs like that. Levi knew Kenny was the only family had left, but his mothers words were ringing in his head. He was a mess of grief and any family looked amazing right now. Though he had Erwin, this was different. Did Kenny know? Did he care?

"Hello Levi. It's been a while hasn't it. You haven't changed very much. I'm so sorry about your mother, Levi, I really am. How about we sit down and talk for a bit? I think you'd really like Paris, you should come with me." He rambled putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him out of the house. "You'll love it, your mother would have wanted me to take care of you. Don't worry about the house, we will pay for it. You must have many questions right? We can answer them all on the way to Paris. Ok, will you come with me?"

He didn't even move and Kenny pushed him into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! 
> 
>  
> 
> They finally meet! Ok another chapter is done. Comments and critiques are welcomed! Next chapter Eren and Levi will meet again. 
> 
> \-----  
> Tumblr: dancingthefoxtrot4  
> \---
> 
> TW: violence

The care ride was a blur. Kenny kept telling him his mother would've wanted this, but Levi wasn't listening. He was watching the blur of the streets outside the car. The drive was only about 20 minutes, but it felt like hours. Levi knew Kenny was family, but his mother told him about who he was. 

When they arrived at Kenny's apartment, he told Levi," You'll take the couch till we can find you a place to stay. We start your training tomorrow, I have things to attend too." With that he left Levi in the apartment.  It was small, only one bedroom, a bathroom, and a living area connected to the kitchen. The putrid stench of cigarettes and alcohol was thick in the air. Levi was alone again, and this time he didn't have any home left. Not the house itself, but anything that reminded him of his mother was ripped from him. Hell, he didn't even have any clothes.

He was completely dependent on Kenny and that pissed him off. After cleaning off the couch, he just sat down. Levi was disgusted by the odor coming from the couch, but  he remained seated. He sat for what seemed like hours, then he heard the door bust open. Kenny didn't speak, he just walking into his room and close the door.  Levi assumed it was around 2 am when he had finally gotten to sleep. The couch was uncomfortable and creaky, the floor looked more appealing. 

At 6 am, Kenny woke Levi up and said "Come on, today you're coming to work with me." Levi knew what work was, and he felt sick to his stomach.  He didn't want to be in a gang, he promised his mother he wouldn't. Kenny didn't seem to care about Levi's discomfort, he just grabbed his wrist and pulled him faster. After they got in the car, it was a 10 minute drive to the warehouse. Kenny briefly explained the warehouse was the base of operations for his "company". When they arrived, he didn't speak as he was ushered inside. The inside was a lot bigger that Levi thought it would be, the whole warehouse seemed to be separated into different sections. There was one with a boxing ring, one with dummies god knows what they are for, one section with a few computers and one section with weapons. Levi hated to admit it, but he was impressed. He was pulled out of his trance by a burly looking man who stunk of  alcohol coming up to them. His hair was long and greasy and his face was coated with scruff. His shirt was stained with an assortment of things, one Levi recognized was sweat. 

"Boss who's the fresh meat?" The man said. His voice was deep and it sounded like he smoked one too many cigarettes. 

"This my good man is our newest recruit. I picked him up yesterday and his names Levi." Kenny said, putting a hand on my shoulder. He then leaned closer to the man and whispered something to him. Levi strained his ears to hear what they were saying, but it was no use. The man nodded, then turned to Levi again. 

"So Levi, do you know how to fight?" He said as he leaned towards Levi, his breath was suffocating. 

"No, I never needed to learn." Levi had said, but then he was knocked to the ground. His jaw stung and the floor was wet, Levi didn't want to know why. The disgusting man had punched him. 

"Rule 1, never let your guard down." He said as he leaned down towards him, extending a hand.  Levi was hesitant, but  he took it and was thrown to the ground again.

"Rule 2, don't trust anyone." He said to Levi and walked away. Levi quickly got up and was going to say something to the many, but was interrupted by Kenny's glare. Levi bit his tongue so hard it bled, he didn't want to make this situation any worse. As he grudgingly followed the man, he noticed all the other men either combat training or cleaning weapons. There was only one person at the computers and he only caught a glimpse of them, brown hair and glasses. He abruptly stopped when the man turned around. 

"Levi, your training schedule will be this, from 6:20 to 8:20 you'll be training with me. From 8:20- 11:00 you be learning basic skills like picking locks loading guns, and shooting. 12:00- 3:00 we will work on your hand to hand combat. From 3:00-6:00, you'll work on learning what every you can from that psycho over there" he gestured to  the person near the computers. "And the rest of the night, you'll be helping out who ever asks. Chores are you job as well, got it?" 

Levi nodded and stayed silent. 

"Time to get to work, I supposed." He said to Levi as he began to list off a work out. When Levi finally finished, he felt like he had died. His body ached and he wanted to sleep and that shitty couch.  The day didn't stop, he learned how to disarm security systems, pick locks  and many other thing that seem useless to him. Hand to hand combat kicked his ass, his felt horrible. Hanji, his next "class", wasn't terrible. They introduced them self and treated him quite nicely. 

"You don't talk much huh? They said to Levi as he sat reading a book about military tactics.

Levi shook his head. Hanji periodically would try to make chit chat, but Levi was physically and mentally exhausted. The chores weren't hard, just some cleaning up and such. 

At the end of the day, Kenny told him "Did you see the room in the back of the warehouse? I had some of my men put some furniture in there for you. You'll be staying in there from now on." 

Levi nodded, only half listening. He made his way over to the room with Kenny leading in front  of him. He opened the door and saw a small cot and a table, there was door near the left of the room, Levi assumed it was a bathroom. Levi nodded and thanked Kenny. He told Levi tomorrow he would introduce him to his crew after his training was finished and left the warehouse.  Levi collapsed on his cot and fell asleep. 

His new schedule had him constantly sore and tired. Levi was getting good at his combat skills .  He was being trained like some attack dog, he wasn't respected. He began to enjoy the time with Hanji, just taking to someone made him feel a bit more human. As the months dragged on, Levi notice how much he had changed. He gained muscle, his stamina was incredible, and his shooting was impeccable. He didn't even recognize the person he was now. He used his pain to drive himself to be better. For some sick reason, he wanted Kenny's approval. Maybe it was because he's the only family Levi had left.  After a year of endless training, Kenny finally took let him go on one of their operations. They were going to a rival gangs stock house to steal their weapons. Levi's job was to disarm the security system and keep watch. As he disarmed the alarm, they went in and Levi stayed outside. Levi heard gunfire, but didn't flinch. When Kenny's men reemerged, they had what they wanted. When they got back, Kenny congratulated them on a smooth run. 

During their next run, they took a hostage. It was a the son of one of a rivals gangs leaders. Kenny handed Levi the gun, and said the kid was worthless to keep alive. Everyone was cheering him on as he cocked the gun. It was a Springfield XD-S, the grip was heavy in his hand. The boy had a bag over his head, but he begged 'don't kill me, don't kill me'. Levi closed his eyes and tried telling himself 'Kenny will accept me if I do this'. All he could see was his mothers face and he unloaded the gun. Levi put the gun on the side table and walked to hanji. He heard a gun go off and knew they shot the boy. 

"Hanji" he whispered "I almost killed him. I was this close to pulling the trigger." 

"Oh Levi, he shouldn't have made you do that. You're too young for this gang. Levi, his death isn't on your hands."

Kenny did this many times, but Levi refused. He just worked harder to impress him on assignments. No one died on his runs. Everything was carefully planned, not a second to spare. 

 

After 8 years, Levi climbed the ladder, He slowly became one of Kenny's best men. Levi's name was practically famous in the crime world and he made sure everyone knew it. He trained new recruits and he was ruthless. Hanji became one of his closest friends. He finally earned himself a few days off and boy did he enjoy those. He and Kenny had began to bare their teeth at each other. Kenny felt threatened that Levi would overthrow him and take over the gang. Levi couldn't give a shit about leading the gang, he just wanted Kenny to back off. 

Kenny hated tattoos. He thought if any of his men had them, they would be easier to identify for the cops. So on Levi's nights off, he went to a tattoo parlor and went to get a tattoo on his back. He got a pair of wings, but they weren't small. They started at his shoulder blade and extended to his wrists, they were beautiful. Hanji found the design after Levi told them the plan. Kenny looked like he was going to kill Levi. Levi knew he wouldn't kill one of his best men though. This rebellion only fueled the feud between Kenny and him. Levi was trying to tell Kenny he didn't control him, Kenny didn't like that and was even stricter on Levi. The tighter the leash got, the more Levi tested Kenny. 

Levi was strolling around Paris one night, when he heard people yelling. 

"Give is your money kid, we won't hurt you" Levi began to walk towards the commotion, checking to see if it was any of his men. He saw  three men cornering a kid, who didn't look like he spoke any french. The boy looked like he was in his early 20's, he had tan skin and a slight German accent. 

" I... I don't know what you want, please just let me go to my hotel." The kid stuttered out. 

The men were from a small Gang called Rose. Colossal had become a huge threat to neighboring gangs, thanks to Levi's intense training.  

He approached the men and in french said," What are you doing to the kid?" 

The men turned and the shock was evident on their faces. One said, "Shit, that's Levi from colossal."  They all looked at one another, and ran at him. Levi didn't flinch as he stopped one of the attackers with a swift kick to the stomach. Levi never killed, but he injured many many people. The other two looked less inclined to attack and ran. 

"Hey kid, are you ok?" Levi said to him, trying not to seem threatening. In the illuminated streets, he saw the boy had these beautiful green eyes. They reminded him of an ocean, they were gorgeous. 

When the mysterious green eyed boy finally came out of his shocked state, he finally said "..uh.. Yes" nodding quickly "Thank you. Here take this, you know, as a payment of my gratitude " he gestured Levi to a handful of money which he politely declined. 

"Look, I can't take that money. I need to get going, are you going to be ok getting back to your hotel or do you need a cab?" Levi said to the boy, looking at him intently. 

"I think, I can walk back from here. It's just on the next street. Are you sure you can't take the money?" The boy said.

"Positive, tch." Levi said and under his breath he mumbled " Are your ears clogged or something?" 

"Will you at least tell me your name?" He asked, batting his long eyelashes at Levi. 

"The names Levi." He said with a small bow and then turned to walk away. 

"Well, thank you Levi." The boy said as he turned to walk to his hotel.

When Levi got back to the warehouse, he told Hanji about the boy and their only response was "You didn't get his name!" 

That night all he could think about was those green eyes.  

Another year passed, Kenny had treated him horribly and Levi was done with him. Kenny sent new recruits on what was basically a suicide mission. 

"Hanji, can you believe what Kenny's doing to the new recruits? He's basically killing them for sport. Kenny is such an asshole, I can't believe anyone would want to join Colossal." Levi complained, he never told any of this to Kenny though. 

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on with him. He's more of an asshole than usual." They seemed nervous and tense. They were tapping their pencil on the table and Levi was about to ask what's wrong, when they said, "Levi, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it, you shit your pants or something?" Levi raised an eyebrow at them? 

"No not yet" they laughed humorlessly "well Levi, you know how your mom died in a fire? Well, the cause of the fire was caused by an unknown suspect. The unknown suspect was from a rival gang that found out she was Kennys sister. They threatened him, but he ignored it. He said it wasn't a big deal and that they didn't actually mean it." 

Levi was fuming. He looked like he was out for blood. For the first time, Levi wanted to kill someone. That someone was Kenny. He barged into Kenny's office.  
"Kenny, I've wasted 10 years of my life in this hell hole! I want out." Levi yelled, glaring at Kenny. 

"Levi, you're one of my best. You can't just leave like this." Kenny pleaded 

"You're pathetic, you don't even go on any of your assignments. I've planned all of them and you know it." Levi said "you need me a lot more than I need you. You took me when I was vulnerable and made me believe I was nothing. I was a worthless attack dog, meant to do nothing but kill. You told me we were family and my mother would've wanted this. You knew from the start, I refused to kill for you. I made that clear every time you pulled the trigger on the hostages. You basically bargained off my mothers life because you didn't take a threat seriously. Her life was gone and you took mine the second I stepped in this warehouse."

"I gave you everything you ungrateful shit. Shelter, food, and a job. I know 100's of boys who would kill to be you. Levi, do you know how much money is on your head. Any gang would fucking kill to have you. All because I taught you everything I know and then some. I can't believe you'd dare even think something like this." Kenny yelled and attempted to slap Levi. 

Levi caught his hand. "Maybe you taught me too well. " Levi released his and turned around. He wanted to burn this warehouse down, but he didn't want to kill because of them. He already had the list of innocent deaths replay in his head every night. He sees them, though never their faces because they always had bags over their heads. 

He grabbed Hanji's hand and dragged them with him as he left the warehouse. He didn't speak as he picked up his duffle bag which he left by the door, anticipating this outcome. No one dared to stop him. Levi looked terrifying and they knew they couldn't win They walked in silence till they got to a bus stop. Levi got on the first bus, not caring where it went. 

Hanji whispered, "Levi you did it." 

He just nodded, and closed his eyes "I can't believe it's over." 

"Yeah, it is. What are we gonna do now Levi?" 

"I don't know yet, I just...I finally feel like I'm free. My wings, the weights are gone, we are flying. Levi said with a sigh. " I can't believe this is real." Relief washed over them. 

"Levi, what'd you take in the bag?" Hanji asked 

"Oh, not much, just all the money I earned from all the runs I made. Unlike those pigs, I didn't spend it on weapons and I have quite a sum of money now. Nothing else there was worth taking. "

"Levi, I'm so impressed you never spent any of it!" Hanji squeaked. "We should get off soon so I can get my stuff from my apartment. I want to get to it before colossal does. I'll pack quickly I don't have much either." 

Levi nodded and asked Hanji "Can I borrow your phone quick? I need to look up someone." 

Hanji nodded as they got off the bus, handing Levi the phone. He stayed outside on the illuminated street as she went to her apartment. When she came back out with her suitcase, Levi was on the phone. He gestured for her to follow him as they walked to another bus stop. 

"Ok, see you soon Erwin." Levi said as he ended the call. 

"Levi, you called Erwin? After you disappeared for 10 years! What'd he say?" They asked, the shock evident on their face. Since Hanji and Levi talked basically everyday they knew about Erwin, his mother, and the flowers. 

"Hanji, did you bring your passport?" They nodded "Good, we are going to America. Erwin owns a big company there and wants to see me. I think it would be best if we got out of Paris." 

"Alrighty! Little Levi and I are taking a trip together!" They screeched 

"Yes Hanji, yes we are." 

The airport was hectic as they bought their tickets. Since his father was American Levi had a citizenship and so did Hanji. The plane ride was smooth, but Levi slept for most of it. He had been mentally exhausted from the day he has had. They were in Shiganshina, by the next morning. Shiganshina was a huge city, Levi couldn't believe Erwin ended up here. 

Erwin booked them a hotel and told them too meet him in his building at noon. Since they had a few hours, they were able to relax. For the first time in what felt like ages, Levi could breath again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years, Eren and Levi meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late!  
> Writers Block hit kind of hard. Oh well.  
> Comments are always appreciated.

The office building has been quite, the only sounds were the clicking of heels and the humming of computers. Hanji and Levi had waited outside Erwin's office for what felt like hours. As the tall figures stood and final exited his office, Levi saw Erwin. In that moment every repressed memory, every damn emotion came back. Levi tried to always keep himself collected. When he was with Kenny, if Levi showed any emotion, he would be taunted and laughed at. Levi learned emotions were a weakness and a privilege. He didn't deserve emotions, if he didn't feel anything it would hurt less. Every sob stuffed back down his throat, soon they didn't come back. He became a shell, hollow. Hanji was the only person who could see through his scowls and his cold exterior. He was only cold because the warmth and happiness was sucked away as soon as he stepped into the car with Kenny. 

     As soon as he saw Erwin, he cracked. He ran into an embrace and had to hold back a sob. Everyone was silent, in that moment, it finally set in. Levi was free, but oh he was still trapped with the memories. They couldn't be washed away, not matter what he still had sleepless nights. Seeing the faces was the worst part, their soulless eyes just staring at him. 

The silence lasted for what felt like hours until Erwin suggested "Why don't we all go into my office and talk for a while?" 

Levi nodded silently and Hanji followed them into the office. Levi couldn't really find it in him to speak so Hanji did most of the explaining.  By the end of the conversation Erwin just apologized. 

"Levi, I'm sorry I wasn't there that morning. I looked for you,I swear." He rambled  
All Levi could do was look as Erwin placed his head in his hands. Levi zoned out as Hanji spoke about what they had been through and their situation. Levi was just happy to be away, but there was a longing almost to be back. It's stranger but he felt a pull back to where he was comfortable and successful. He wasn't happy though, he was only happy when he was a child. The world is full of cruelty, Levi learned that from a young age. 

Levi was pulled back to reality when Erwin said "Levi do you want a job here? I know you don't have any experience in this field. Hanji and I already spoke about the details." Levi nodded seeing this was the best option. 

Two months later, Levi was always dressed in nice suits and had a briefcase. His old self would have laughed it he saw him with this office job. It's the best he's gonna get and the pay is good. He and Hanji ended up getting an apartment near the building. It's a two bedroom and one bathroom. Sharing a bathroom isn't as horrible as Levi though it would be. They set rules to keep the apartment clean and tidy, they cleaned every Sunday. The living room was connected to the kitchen, the only separation was a kitchen island. In the corner of the kitchen, there was the washing machine and dryer. The apartment wasn't huge, it was a nice size for 2 people. He texted Hanji and Erwin 'Getting coffee from Cafe Maria, you guys want anything?'Of course Hanji wanted coffee and 4 different pastries. Erwin simply replied No thanks. Walking into the cafe, the smell of coffee invaded Levi's nose. This place had opened a few weeks ago but Levi had only been here once. The coffee had a welcoming smell, the cafe felt very homey. 

The barista taking orders had been a blond boy who looked about 23. His hair had such a weird style to it, it looked like a bob. Kids these days and their fashion trends. When the line finally moved and Levi got to the front he order his coffee and Hanji's along with her pastries.  
"Will that be all?" The blond cashier asked.  
"Yes"  
With a cheery smile the boys whose name tag said 'Armin' " Your total will be 10.50, please wait at the pickup area for your drinks."  
Levi tried to seem pleasant as he handed his credit card to Armin. When his credit card was handed back to him, he wordlessly made his way to the designated pickup area. There was another employee at the pickup area and 2 by the coffee machines. The employee by the pick up area was a brunet who also looked about 23. He was tall and had beautiful eyes. They were a blue green color and Levi swore he could get lost in them. When his order was ready the brunet called out the coffees and Levi went to grab them with a tray. 

"Levi! Is it really you?" The young employee yelled. 

"Excuse me?" Levi questioned. 

"Oh my gosh, is it you? Paris, a year and a half ago. Is it you?"

"Look kid, I have no idea what you're talking about." Levi truly had no idea who his boy was. 

"Do you speak french?" He asked eagerly. 

"I have to get to work, I think you're confusing me with someone else." Levi said with a sigh. 

"I swear, you are him." The boy said with an adamant look. As Levi left the cafe, he racked his brain for who this boy was. 

Those eyes. 

It finally hit him, he was the boy he saved. Levi tried not to think about the gang anymore, he didn't want any part of his past. When he finally got to the office, he told Hanji. 

"Wait wait, let me get this straight. You met the boy you saved in Paris all those years ago." Hanji said. 

"Yes, but I didn't remember who he was." 

"You didn't get his name this time either? Levi, what the hell. " 

Levi just rubbed his temples, then the phone rang. Hanji basically jumped over the desk to get to it. "Hello, yes. Ok, wait who. What do they look like. Ok, send them to my office." With that they hung up the phone. 

"Hey Levi, I think you can finally get his name now." 

"Hanji, what did you do." Levi said as he stared daggers into her. He has such an impartial expression all the time, a hint of emotion makes him terrifying. If Hanji hadn't know him for years, she would've been pissing her pants. As he was glaring, the elevator bell rang and the brunette boy from the Cafe walked onto the floor. He slowly found Hanji's office and they bombarded him with questions.  
"Hey, you don't know me but I know you. What's your name? Favorite color? Allergies?"

The kid was stunned by all of these questions so I had to step in. "Hanji let him breath. "

"I'm Eren, nice to meet you."

"Hanji" they said as they extend they hand for a handshake. 

"So what are you doing here Eren?" Levi said with an emotionless look on his face. 

"I had a feeling you were the guy from Paris, so I may or may not have followed you here. I meant it in the least creepy way possible, but I really wanted to thank you again. I felt like I never thanked you properly. " Eren was rambling at this point, but Levi was so mesmerized by his eyes he didn't care. He usually had no tolerance for this rambling. 

"I told you then there's no reason to thank me. You would've done the same."

"I know you think it was no big deal, but at least let me take you to dinner to thank you, or I'll accidentally leave money here. "

"Why can't you just say thank you and leave? Why must you pester me like this."

"I'm not leaving till give me an answer." Eren said, he was so stubborn. 

"Fine. We can go to dinner, but I get to pick the place." Levi said with a sigh, his hands and somehow found their way back to his temples. 

"Ok! My shift tomorrow ends at 5, see you then." Eren said as he waved to Hanji, then escorted himself out. 

When Levi heard the elevator bell ring, he turned to Hanji and said "Did that really just happen?"

"Levi, I think it did." Hanji said with a smirk on their face.


End file.
